


Where Are You Christmas?

by WritingDaydreams



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Gen, Humor, where are you christmas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDaydreams/pseuds/WritingDaydreams
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes to make the Holidays better is the company you keep and the love that you share.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Where Are You Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to [ CelestialTitania ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTitania/pseuds/CelestialTitania) for beta-reading!

“Hey, Natsu?” a little blue cat drew the attention of his pink haired human companion. 

“Yeah, Happy?” The male answered back. 

“Have you noticed something off about Lucy? She seems really down,” Happy asked worriedly.

Natsu gave the Exceed a look. “Well, Lucy is kinda weird.”

“True,” Happy admitted. “But she really doesn’t seem like herself. She looked really sad when I last saw her.” 

“Why would she be sad?” Natsu asked densely. “It’s Christmas time! It’s ‘the most wonderful time of the year’.”

“I don’t know,” Happy replied. “She doesn’t even have her Christmas tree up yet.”

“What?!” The Fire Dragonslayer exclaimed.

Happy nodded sadly. “Yeah, and Christmas will be here soon!” 

Quickly coming up with a plan, Natsu smiled. “Well, we can help her with a tree. Let’s cheer her up while we’re at it!”

Perking up, Happy shouted, “Aye sir!”

* * *

The Celestial Spirit mage in question had just finished the last of her shopping and was walking back to her apartment. It had been awhile since she had actually enjoyed the holiday season. Ever since her mother died, Christmas was always a cold, lonely time in the Heartfilia household.

**Where are you, Christmas?** **  
** **Why can't I find you?** **  
** **Why have you gone away?**

Lucy admired the lights and decorations, the children laughing as she passed them. The sights and sounds felt flat to her. Even watching Alzack and Bisca playing with little Asuka in the snow didn’t bring her as much joy as it should have.

**  
** **Where is the laughter** **  
** **You used to bring me?** **  
** **Why can't I hear music play?**

With a despondent sigh, Lucy turned to go home, leaving the music and laughter behind.

**  
** **My world is changing** **  
** **I'm rearranging.** **  
** **Does that mean Christmas changes too?** **  
  
**

Opening the door, she was surprised (or not) to see Natsu and Happy inside her room… with a tree?!

“Lucy!” A salmon haired dragonslayer and his blue flying cat greeted

Tilting her head to the side, Lucy answered, “What are you doing in my room? And with a Douglas Fir in tow?”

Scratching the back of his head, Natsu replied, “Well, we noticed that you didn’t have a Christmas tree - “

“So we brought you one!” Happy interjected.

With joyful tears in her eyes, Lucy hugged her boys tightly. “Thanks, you guys,” she sniffled. “Would you like to help me decorate it?”

Natsu and Happy turned to each other, shrugging. “If it’ll make you stop crying, then sure,” Natsu smirked. 

“We should decorate it with some yummy fishies!” drooled the neko.

“I don’t think so!” the two humans chorused laughingly.

As Lucy laughed, Natsu couldn’t help but think that she sounded like Christmas bells. Come to think of it, she seemed different to him as of late. Was her hair more golden than yellow? Did her eyes always look more mahogany rather than plain old brown? Was her smile always this brilliant?

What weird thoughts he was having about his best friend. 

Lucy was having similar thoughts about Natsu. Was his heat always this comforting? Were his calloused hands always this gentle? How had she not noticed just how much taller he had gotten recently?

Why was she thinking this way about her best friend?!

Neither noticed that they were subtly staring at each other up until a little wise ass Neko snickered, “You liiiiiike each other!”

The human pair turned in harmony, shouting “HAPPY!!” Then the blonde had burst into uncontrollable laughter, confusing the two males. 

Laughter subsiding, Lucy stated, “I’ll go get the decorations. Why don’t you boys set up the tree?” She then turned to where she had the ornaments stored, leaving Natsu and Happy to argue where and how to set up the tree. 

**Where are you, Christmas** **  
** **Do you remember** **  
** **The one you used to know** **  
  
**

Lucy grabbed the box that had been put into storage since before the S-class trials seven years before. It still amazed her that they had been gone for that long. 

She placed the box on the couch and began to unpack it. A wave of nostalgia overcame her with the memories that each treasured piece held. 

**I'm not the same one** **  
** **See what the time's done** **  
** **Is that why you have let me go** **  
  
**

A warm hand settled on her shoulder, making Lucy blink back tears as she met Natsu’s warm olivine gaze. 

“Hey,” he spoke softly. “Is everything okay?”

Giving him a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, she nodded. “Yeah. I just realized that this is my first Christmas since losing them…”

Natsu understood and wrapped Lucy in a warm embrace, a silent signal that it was okay to let her emotions out. She gladly took advantage, the grief of her parents passing washing over her. 

Emotions soon settled, Lucy reluctantly pulled back, not wanting to leave the circle of comfort Natsu’s arms had provided. “Thank you,” she said with a watery smile. 

“Anytime, Luce,” Natsu responded as he carefully wiped the tears from her face with the pads of his calloused fingers, hands and gaze lingering just a little too long on her soft ivory skin. 

“Aye!” exclaimed Happy, ruining the moment as he perched on Lucy’s shoulder to nuzzle her other cheek in comfort. “We’ll always be there for you, Lushi!”

“So let’s finish decorating this tree!” the dragonslayer cheered. “We have a guild party to get to!”

“Alright,” Lucy agreed, giggling. “Let’s do this!”

“I’m all fired up!” grinned Natsu.

“Aye sir!” cheered Happy.

They all shared a look, then busted out laughing. Each grabbed some decorations and started to work on the tree. Lucy had to untangle Natsu from the lights, then Happy from the tinsel, laughing all the while. They were soon finished with the tree, Lucy allowing Happy to put the tree on top as Natsu turned on the lights. They stopped and admired their handiwork: it was the best tree that they had ever seen.

“Luce, why don’t you go get dressed for the Christmas party? Happy and I will clean up here,” Natsu suggested to his blonde haired best friend. 

“Thanks Natsu! I’ll be ready in just a bit!” Lucy called as she grabbed her party clothes and headed to the bathroom. Shortly after, she came back out wearing a long sleeved scoop neck red dress, black tights and low heeled ankle boots with her hair in her side ponytail. 

Natsu couldn’t help but stare when he saw her. “Y-you look great, Luce,” he stammered awkwardly, the tips of his ears turning as pink as his hair.  _ ‘Why am I feeling this way?’ _ he thought furiously, his heart hammering.  _ ‘It’s just Lucy!’ _

She blushed, her heartbeat a staccato in her ears. “T-thanks Natsu,” she murmured.  _ ‘He’s my best friend! Why on Earthland is my heart like this?!’ _

“You liiiiike each other!” teased the blue furred flying feline. 

“SHUT UP HAPPY!” the blushing not-couple cried as they left Lucy’s apartment, bundled up for the cold. 

Only the snickering feline noticed that neither one of his human partners had denied his accusation. 

Walking through the streets of Magnolia to the Fairy Tail Guild, Lucy finally started to feel the giddiness and excitement she used to feel during this time of year. The wonder and magic of the season made her heart flutter with joy as she and Natsu had a very small impromptu snowball fight with Happy cheering them on.

After their fun, Natsu noticed that Lucy looked like she was freezing. He tucked his arm around her and used his magic to increase his body heat to make her more comfortable. “Can’t have you freezing to death now,” he murmured in her ear, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

Lucy snuggled in deeper, giving the Dragonslayer a very grateful look, “Thank you.” 

As the trio walked, they admired holiday decorations, with Natsu and Lucy sneaking covert glances at one another. Neither noticed the noisy flying cat snickering at how dense these two were.

Arriving at the guild, Lucy gasped at the sight of it all done up for the holiday. Natsu couldn’t help but grin at Lucy’s expression; after all, he was used to how Fairy Tail celebrates Christmas.

“Merry Christmas, Lu-chan!” a diminutive blunette tackledLucy in a huge hug.

“Levy-chan! Merry Christmas!”

With that, Lucy, Natsu and Happy joined in on the festivities. Happy went to join his fellow Exceeds, Carla and Lily, while Natsu and Lucy went to sit with the rest of their team. Erza was happily devouring her strawberry cake, while Gray suffered through a Juvia cuddlefest. They were also joined by Levy and, by extension, Gajeel.

**Christmas is here** **  
** **Everywhere, oh**

Music began to play on the massive stage, and soon couples made their way to the dance floor. Juvia quickly dragged a begrudging Gray onto it and, surprisingly Gajeel offered Levy his hand wordlessly. Soon after, Erza was asked to dance by a disguised Jellal, leaving Lucy and Natsu to themselves.

**  
** **Christmas is here** **  
** **If you care, oh**

The celestial spirit wizard sighed, chin in her hand with her elbows on the table, watching the dancing couples dreamily. She was brought back to her senses by a throat being cleared.

“Hey Lucy,” a pink haired Dragonslayer began as he stood up from the table. “Would you care to dance?” He asked, holding his hand out in invitation, his face slightly rosy with nerves

Raising a brow with a grin, the blonde accepted his hand. “I’d love to, Natsu.”

Giving her a fanged grin, Natsu pulled her to her feet and led her to the dance floor.

They danced for what seemed like hours, teasing and laughing together, and just generally having fun. When they finally stopped, a scent that Natsu was hoping to avoid assailed his nostrils. He looked up with his green eyes wide, and the blonde in his arms took notice.

“What’s wrong?” She inquired.

“...um…” he pointed towards the offending object with a nod of his head.

Lucy followed his gaze, her dark eyes widening at the sight before her. “...ohh…”

“We don’t have to…” the pinket trailed off, giving the offending mistletoe the stink eye.

“...do you want to?” She asked timidly, blushing furiously with her gaze askance.

This startled the Dragonslayer, as he had thought that the Celestial mage in his arms would have run screaming in the other direction. Without consciously considering it, he actually really wanted to kiss his best friend and partner. His wide eyes flicked between Lucy’s soft, full lips and her mocha colored eyes.

“Do you?” He asked, his voice coming out more husky than he had intended. This drew her gaze to his before flicking it to his lips.

Natsu studied her, watching as she lightly licked her upper lip subconsciously. His gaze locked with hers when she brought her eyes back to focus on his.

They moved closer together, their eyes remaining on each other’s until their noses brushed together. In the space of a breath, their lips touched, eyes fluttered shut, and hearts racing. The overwhelming feeling of joy washed over them, as if the universe just sighed “FINALLY!”

**  
** **If there is love in your heart and your mind** **  
** **You will feel like Christmas all the time**

A cheer ran through the guild as its two densest lovebirds broke apart from their very first kiss.

“It’s about damn time!” Hollered a very drunk Cana laughingly. “Now everyone, PAY UP!”

Gray and Gajeel groaned, bemoaning their loss in the betting pool. Erza and Cana just beamed at their misfortune, while Mirajane squealed, wedding plans and pink-haired, brown eyed babies danced in her head.

The newly found couple just laughed at the spectacle, their faces red from embarrassment.

“You like~ each other,” taunted Happy once more as he flew in circles around the pair using his large, white wings.

Natsu glanced at Lucy, catching her eye. Face flushed, she nodded to him, grinning. He grinned back and turned to the Exceed “I guess we do,” he replied, wrapping his arm securely around the blonde’s waist.

The Celestial mage turned into his embrace, giving him a smile. “We sure do.”

The pinket’s grin widened further, and he couldn’t help but give the blonde another soft kiss. 

Lucy hummed her pleasure, encouraging the fire dragon to deepen the kiss. He chuckled instead, remembering where they were and murmured softly in her ear, “Later, perhaps? Somewhere more private?”

She opened her eyes and gave him a slightly hazy look that he took great pride in. Her eyes soon cleared as an embarrassed flush spread across her cheeks. “Sounds good,” she answered shyly with a small giggle.

When the party had ended, Lucy found herself, Natsu and Happy back in her apartment. She fixed up some hot cocoa while the Dragonslayer stoked the fire. Happy was snuggled up in her armchair, sleeping and content with one of the Celestial mage’s softest blankets. The tree sat in the corner, its lights emitting a soft, but cheerful glow. Just looking at it made Lucy smile.

**  
** **Oh, I feel you Christmas** **  
** **I know I've found you** **  
** **You never fade away, oh**

“Thank you, Natsu,” she said softly while staring at the tree, knowing that he would hear her. 

He turned toward her, confusion coloring his face.

She stepped away from the stovetop, clutching the mugs in her hands. “I would’ve just holed myself up here moping if you and Happy hadn’t shown up here today,” she clarified while handing one of the cups to him.

Taking it from her, the pinket gave her a smile as she settled next to him by the fire. He took a deep gulp from it, the heat never really bothering him as he noted that she had made it just how he liked it, with a dash of sriracha added in. “Happy was the one who really noticed, I just took my cue from him. I didn't know about the tree until he told me,” the Dragonslayer confessed sheepishly. “You’re always taking care to make everyone happy, Luce. You deserve to be happy too.”

Leaning against his shoulder, Lucy smiled as she felt Natsu’s arm wrap around her, his hand settling comfortably at her hip. “You guys make me happy, even when you drive me crazy,” she stated with a sigh before she glared playfully up at him. “That doesn't give you permission to make me even crazier,” she warned, though the warning had no heat to it.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said in mock seriousness, setting his mug down to free up his hand. He lifted it up to brush at her fringe before he cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes while she nuzzled into his palm, sighing in contentment. The action caused the pink haired male’s heart flutter as he leaned into her closer. “Hey, Luce?”

“Hmmm?” She hummed in acknowledgment, slowing opening her whiskey colored eyes to look into his jadite stare, her heart fluttering with the love that she had found there 

Natsu’s lips morphed into a slow, lazy smile. “Merry Christmas, Lucy,” he spoke in a low voice.

Love shining brightly in her gaze, she whispered back, “Merry Christmas, Natsu.” 

**  
** **The joy of Christmas** **  
** **Stays here inside us** **  
** **Fills each and every heart with love**

Surrounded by her “family”, Lucy knew that she finally had what she was missing all along. With that, she had finally found her Christmas spirit.

**  
** **Where are you, Christmas** **  
** **Fill your heart with love**


End file.
